This invention relates to motorized three-wheel vehicles having a front engine, two driving and steering front wheels, and a single rear wheel.
Motorcycles offer little protection in frontal or lateral collisions. Furthermore, they can fall and harm their occupants when the tires slide, which constitutes a safety problem in summer and which blocks their usage in winter.
Snowmobiles cannot travel on roads during summer because of their skis. These may be replaced by two front wheels, and the endless track may be replaced by a rear wheel, but the results aren't very good. Either the two front wheels are steering wheels and the rear wheel is a driving wheel, but this does not provide much traction since most of the weight of the vehicle is on the two front wheels, or the two front wheels are driving wheels and the rear wheel is a steering wheel, but this does not steer very well since, again, most of the weight of the vehicle is on the two front wheels.
Conventional automobiles run all year long and offer protection to their occupants, but they are costly and they burn more fuel.
Three-wheel vehicles having a front engine, sitting their occupants one behind the other in tandem behind the engine, having two front driving and steering wheels, and having a single non-driving rear wheel, can also run all year long, offer protection to their occupants and still be cheaper to buy and to run than conventional automobiles. But they are costlier than motorcycles and snowmobiles because they have a full body structure equipped with seats, backrests and safety belts.